Random Poems and Songs
by Otter from the East
Summary: These are pretty much all the songs/poems I've written for use in my stories. I really like the Take My Word one - it's really funny! PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Take My Word

Take My Word  
  
Take my word, never eat with a hare  
  
Doesn't matter how and it doesn't matter where  
  
Eatin' course by course  
  
Like your regular horse  
  
Never in your life eat with a hare!  
  
Take my word, never give a rat some stew  
  
Because it's likely to be the last thing you do  
  
Brandishing a sword  
  
Calling out a horde  
  
Never in your life give a rat some stew!  
  
Take my word, never stray from the path  
  
Going off will take you fore and aft  
  
You'll be slain  
  
Before you make any gain  
  
Never in your life stray from the path!  
  
Take my word, always tell the truth  
  
It's worked wonders through and through  
  
Just one little lie  
  
And you're dead like a fly  
  
Always in your life should you tell the truth!  
  
Heed my advice, and you'll live quite long  
  
Always take my word, and don't get me wrong  
  
Think it through  
  
Do what I tell you to  
  
And living through life will never go wrong! 


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
In the beginning, the world was dark  
  
Wasn't a tree or even a lark  
  
But then there was a flash of light  
  
And now we have day and night.  
  
A crack of lightning, a faint, distant boom  
  
Now there is a sun and moon!  
  
Now the thunder is near and loud  
  
Now we have these things called clouds!  
  
The water reflected like a silver shield  
  
Now we have forests and fields.  
  
The ocean hummed like bugs and bees  
  
Now there are bushes and trees!  
  
The sun is getting closer and hotter  
  
Now we have some strong, tall otters!  
  
The wind begins to whistle and whirl,  
  
And now we have some swift red squirrels.  
  
And when these creatures begin to rouse,  
  
We'll soon have this beast called a mouse.  
  
The creatures begin to speak and sing  
  
And soon we'll have many more things.  
  
Keep this knowledge in your head  
  
It'll help you earn your daily bread  
  
Rest and sleep, soon come again  
  
I'll tell you another poem then. 


	3. A Winter's Gale

A Winter's Gale  
  
I'll tell a tale of a strong winter's gale  
  
That simply blew over my tree  
  
Yes, I know, I got covered in snow,  
  
But that's not the point, you see.  
  
I was walking out, on a round-a-bout  
  
When I saw what you very rarely see  
  
It was a water-rat with a moleskin for a hat  
  
I saw it and became quite sickly.  
  
He brandished his sword and called out a horde  
  
And the vermin surrounded me  
  
With bitten-off ears and holding spears,  
  
I got a wee bit frightened, you see.  
  
I went to my tree as quickly as can be  
  
And that evil horde followed me  
  
I flew up the trunk and dove into my bunk  
  
And the vermin came up that tree!  
  
And quite abrupt, when they were half way up,  
  
A cold storm started to blow  
  
They fell down all the way to the ground  
  
And the rain turned into snow.  
  
Filled with fright, I went out for a sight,  
  
And that sight nearly killed me  
  
For the rats were being scared by bats  
  
And the laughter almost killed me! 


	4. Ponder

Ponder  
  
Is our world round? Is our world flat?  
  
Is the flan thick, or is the flan fat?  
  
Is the goblet half full, or is it half gone  
  
I'll give you these to ponder on!  
  
If a bull gives birth on a gabled roof  
  
And the vermin hold it with claw and tooth  
  
But then some good beasts come along  
  
I'll give you this to ponder on!  
  
But then the bull dies (It's the end of his life)  
  
Who does the calf belong to?  
  
Vermin or good beast, hon?  
  
I'll give you these to ponder on! 


	5. The Skipper Song

Skipper Song  
  
Otters singing in the stream  
  
Fishing, swimming, having daydreams  
  
Otters lulling in the river  
  
Singing with his wife, even dancing wiv her  
  
Rudder tails, dancing paws  
  
Giving backslaps and hurrahs  
  
To the great Skipper  
  
Who lead us through rough times!  
  
Skipper singing in the creek  
  
We'll wash him right up so he doesn't reek  
  
Skipper humming in the water  
  
Being a good husband, being a good brother  
  
Sometimes he's mean, but he'll give us a tip  
  
No matter what we'll always love our Skip! 


	6. Stamm's Poem (The Peril of Catari)

Beware the one of shadow  
  
Check all the locks and doors  
  
He'll bring you sadness and sorrow  
  
From deep within the moors  
  
The Magnabella leads you to peace  
  
He is my successor to be  
  
Let him retrieve me and my sword  
  
To insure a Redwall victory!  
  
The five that are to go with  
  
Are young and willing to strike  
  
A squirrel of gray, with a red drey,  
  
And two otters with faces alike  
  
Then search along the southern creek  
  
The follower will come to you  
  
Then to the swamps then you must seek  
  
To find, look beneath the misty blue  
  
They shall leave before the light of day  
  
Shall leave with food and no farewell  
  
To the southeast they must stay  
  
Good luck and fortune bid them well! 


	7. Bluestripe the Wild

After reading only the first verse, guess who the Wild one is. To find out, read the rest.  
  
Twenty days and twenty nights  
  
Alone wanders the Wild one  
  
Causing peace and causing fright  
  
This warrior meanders under the sun  
  
After a journey, he rests by a ford  
  
On the shores of the western sea  
  
Salamandastron's future Lord  
  
Bluestripe the Wild is he!  
  
Wielding an axepike, holding a bow  
  
The new Badger Lord must see  
  
His destiny, he must follow  
  
To rule the lands and the sea! 


	8. Hide 'n' Go Seek

HIDE 'N' GO SEEK --- A poem I wrote when I was bored  
  
  
  
Forty-seven, twenty-three  
  
A restless Dibbun counts to me  
  
Seven and a bit, four, two  
  
A restless Dibbun counts to you  
  
"I know no mo'e," he shouts  
  
And he runs away to find out  
  
Where are his friends hiding  
  
Their time they are biding  
  
The Dibbun runs out, what does he see?  
  
Why only a squirrel, hiding in a tree  
  
He calls "I see you! Comin' to git you!"  
  
Then the Dibbun finds out what he must do  
  
When he scrambles up the tree,  
  
The squirrel in it jumps to me  
  
Startled, I drop him, what else can I do?  
  
But he runs away as if anew  
  
The little mouse chases him around  
  
Through the trees on the Abbey grounds  
  
The others jump out of their places  
  
An' watch the mouse's and squirrel's chases  
  
"YAY!" the mouse calls; he finally did tag  
  
The squirrel slumps and can only say "Agh..."  
  
But then, the doors open wide  
  
And all the Dibbuns run to hide  
  
Who's in the door? Who else could it be?  
  
But only the Badgermum of the Abbey  
  
She scoops up the Dibbuns, like a cup  
  
And takes them in to clean them up! 


End file.
